


Cold Feet

by SlySilver



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySilver/pseuds/SlySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian complained about his feet being cold. Trevelyan cares a little too much about the Tevinter mage with cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a little party banter between Iron Bull and Dorian about the cold and Dorian’s feet being cold. This is just silly pointlessness because my boyfriend is playing now and I can’t get this damn game (and especially Dorian and Iron Bull) to leave my head so I can play Pokemon. So I write. It’s pretty short, but just a little cute thought I had. Inquisitor is a male human mage.

The inquisitor arrived in his quarters and stripped out of his armor. He made his way to the forge, recalling Dorian’s complaints of his feet being cold in the Fereldan countryside.

            “Dagna, I have an odd question.”  
            “I’m good at answering odd questions!”

            “Is there a way to enchant boots with some kind of heat enchantment?” He asked.

            “Heat enchantment? For what?”

            “Dorian has complained that his feet get cold when we’re out wandering.”  
            “Ohhhh. I’ll do some testing, see what I can do!” She replied cheerily. Trevelyan smiled and went to check on Dorian, who was sitting in the library with a book.

            “Always reading,” Trevelyan noted.

            “Indeed. There’s so many books here how could you not?”  
            “They’d have to find one I hadn’t read?”  
            “You can’t possibly have read every book here,” Dorian replied. Trevelyan picked up one from the shelves.

            “You’d be surprised. Twenty years at the circle with nothing to do wishing to go somewhere else… you read an awful lot.”  
            “I suppose that would be so. Did you have nothing else to do?”  
            “Very little. Sometimes I could find a corner to sneak into with a handsome man. But rarely after one of the templars caught me with one of the elves cleaning the kitchens. Ah that was embarrassing.” Dorian laughed.

            “Well at least you weren’t pressured to marry a woman.”  
            “And who says I wasn’t? I am still technically a nobleman you know. Mother tried so hard to find me a woman. Ah the disappointed letters I received after one of the Chantry sisters wrote her to tell her of my misdeeds. Mind you, she didn’t care that it was a man, she cared that it was in the circle’s chapel. Probably not my best decision.”

            “Oh you do make me laugh Trevelyan!” Dorian chuckled.

            “I do my best Dorian. You know, now that I think about it, none of the men in Oswick were nearly as handsome as you are.”  
            “Well of course not! How could they be?”

            “You’re so humble,” Trevelyan replied.

            “You’re not too bad to look at yourself. But you should leave now, I do like watching you leave.”  
            “Of course you do Dorian.” Trevelyan laughed as he walked away.

            Later that week, he returned to Dagna.

            “Oh good! You’re here! I figured out how to make an enchantment to keep Ser Dorian’s feet warm! And I know how he likes his things to be nice, so I made sure they were fashionable,” Dagna said presenting a pair of Antivian Leather boots.

            “These are beautiful Dagna,” The inquisitor said.

            “Thank you! Now go give them to him! And let me know what he says!”

            Trevelyan left the forge and hurried to the library where Dorian was doing the same thing he always was.

            “Ah you again, what have you got there?”  
            “Boots for you,” Trevelyan replied.

            “Well I have plenty of… is that Antivian leather?”  
            “Yes. And they’re enchanted to stay warm… even in the marshes and cold Fereldan mountains.” Dorian took the boots from the inquisitor.

            “These are exquisite! What a wonderful gift, and to think I haven’t got you anything!” Trevelyan smiled.

            “After you complained about the cold I thought you might like them.”  
            “I do! Why I could kiss you!”  
            “Then why don’t you?” Dorian smirked, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Trevelyan’s lips.

            “Thank you.” He turned and walked away. Trevelyan did enjoy watching him walk away.


End file.
